


A Choice And A Chance

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: The Boondock Saints RPF, Walking Dead RPF
Genre: AU, Angst, Cutting, Gay, M/M, Pre-Slash, RPF, Trigger Warnging, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman Reedus- Zombie slaying mafia killing badass. Raking in the big bucks and tons of fans. Fangirls all over. Completely successful.<br/>Unknown fact- Madly in love with his ex-co-star Sean Patrick Flanery. Secretly gay. </p><p>Sean Patrick Flanery- Depressed. Suicidal. Lonely. Feels washed up and used.<br/>Unknown fact-Ready to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Miles Away

"Do you think I should maybe turn this way and..." 

*buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz*

"Greg excuse me I need to check this." Norman said walking a little off set away from the burnt stunt dummy's and into the "prison's" halls. He pulled out his phone and looked at the text 

Sean Patrick Flanery  
*NEW MESSAGE*

Oh god. Norman knew what it was without even opening it. But it was Sean so he opened it. 

"heyyyy man. check this one out! these fans are crazy. im not even gay!" 

And attached was a link to a fanfiction. 

I knew it. It was one of those stories where Sean and me do...things. 

Norman texted back 

"you have 2 stop it with these."

A few moments later a reply comes in. 

"just read it."

"fine."

Norman didn't even know why Sean read these or why he then sent them to him or why he even found them in the first place. Sean wasn't gay. If only Norman could say the same. 

With a sigh Norman stuffed his phone back into his pocket and went outside where Andy, Chad, and him were going over a scene. 

Just as Norman walked out Greg called quits for lunch. Norman felt his phone buzz again and knew it was Sean bugging him to read it. Norman would show him. He wouldn't read it....even...even if he wanted too. 

"Hey Norman wanna go grab a beer tonight?" he heard a smooth British voice say as he was leaving to go to his apartment room. 

He turned to his co-worker Andrew Lincoln. He played the main character, a cop with morals attempting to keep everything right. He was going to refuse even though Andrew was very handsome. But Norman pushed those thoughts away because well in his mind he was taken. 

Taken by a long lean and tan bod with large muscles and perfect blonde hair and pouty lips. No. Push those thoughts away too. Sean wasn't gay. He had just told him for the millionth time. 

"Norman?" Andy said waving a hand infront of Norman's face. 

"Sorry I can't I have," as if on cue Norman's phone buzzed again " I have things to do. Another night?" 

"Yea sure." Andy said not happily but not sadly. 

By the time Norman got back to his room he was itching to read the story. See because the thing was. With each story he read while Sean was probably laughing while reading it. Norman was imaging it. Wishing it was real. He would moan when Fake Sean whispered things to Fake Norman. And when Fake Sean would take Fake Norman into him hands and start a slow agonizing pace. He would do it to himself. 

He said he wouldn't read this one. It took him about a minute after he settled onto the bed and turned the tv on to break and read it. 

It's was horrible. He knew it was. Sean was his best friend. Also Sean wasn't gay. But then really why did he read these? Norman though after finishing the story Sean had sent him, hands sticky and sheets needing changed. 

Because he's Sean was the answer Norman came up with. 

*ring ring ring*

Norman lazily slung his arm to his side table and answered his cell. 

"Hey man! Did you read the story I sent?" The voice he longs to hear was on the other side. 

Any other time Norman would be happy to talk but right now wasn't the best time. Norman had just finished jerking off because of this man and hearing his voice now not only made him guilty but also made his dick jump a little. This wasn't good. 

In a post orgasm state of him Norman spoke without thinking. 

"Mmmhm. It was good." Norman hummed out lazily. 

"Good? That's and...odd word to use. Haha. Creepy? Disturbed? Maybe?" Although Sean played it off like he thought it was weird his voice sounded strangely pleased. 

Norman shook his head trying to clear it of the fog that had settled along with the fresh arousal in his pants. 

"Umm yea, that's what I meant. Hey you going to the Austin comic con?"

"Yea. I agreed right away. Not like I have anything better to do," Sean paused a bit not really know what to say "We could hang out afterwards grab some beers if you'd like?" Sean asked in a lazy manner. 

"Yea that would be great!" Norman said a little to quickly and a little to excitedly for his comfort. Silently cursing himself he attempted to recover. "So Austen then drinks? Sounds great." 

There was a pause in which Norman was sure his heart was stopping and he was sure Sean would pick up on the fact that he was overly excited. 

"I think we should have drinks first and last," Sean said breaking the silence "maybe see if we can find some fans that will get us drinks. What am I saying? If I can find some fans. You've got fans lined up waiting. Listen I have to go. Talk to you later." And with that Sean clicked off. 

"What the hell was that?" Norman said out loud to no one but the tv. 

Was Sean ok? He was always so...confident in himself. Of course we could get free drinks we always do. Although at the last Con we where at I couldn't go because my line was still full and I couldn't leave. But that was just because of the show... 

I mean of course I want to be with Sean. I love my fans and all but if I had to pick I would always choose Sean. Would he pick me? God I sound like a hormonal teenage girl! Fuck this I'm going to bed. Austin was only a few short days away...


	2. Ch. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean's thoughts and feelings and lose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3 good luck...

Norman Fuckin Reedus with his stuipd fuckin show and his billion fangirls and who seems to forget his fuckin best friend. 

Or at least I thought we were....

We haven't been to a Con together in a long time.

I mean sure people tell me I'm sexy and what not all the time and I act like I see it because I have to but in all honesty I don't see it. I see a washed out over used man. A useless waste, of course no one knows this. 

No one. This is my secret. My chip in a perfect painting. 

Death seems really peaceful, doesn't it? I mean think about. Nothing. No worries no guilt no loneliness just nothing. 

"Here we go again." Sean said out loud to an empty apartment. Sean looked at the very thin razor blade in the bathroom. 

It called to him. 

No. He stopped doing that. 

Then why did he get a new one?

'Because your a weak' a voice answered. 

"I know that" Sean said back.

'You and I both know it feels good. Just do it already.' the voice commands. 

"I know. But I said," Sean felt a tear leak away. 

'If you really meant it you wouldn't have bought one.' 

The next thing Sean knew was he was in the bathroom sitting on the floor razor gleaming in his hand. 

'Go ahead Seanie.' 

Sean paused. The voice it was familiar. 

'What are you waiting for man come on I have better things to do'

Norman. 

Sean felt tears spill away. 

I lowered the razor to his upper thigh. 

'That's it.'

Sean pushed down and moved across. 

'There that was easy wasn't it. Again.'

Sean sat for an hour and half creating new scars over the old and faded ones. 

Blood beaded and fell off his leg on to the floor. Sean looked down. He did it. No going back. 

He was sickened at his weakness. Sickened for real. 

Sean quickly moved over to the toilet and threw up what little food he ate that day. 

The voice was gone, it also did that. Once Sean does it, it leaves him alone with his grief and pain. 

Sean slowly got up and opened the mirror cabinet and got out something to wrap himself up. 

This was the first time the voice was a person. Most times it's just a ghost whisper never taking on the form of someone he knows. 

Norman. Of all the people the only person he truly knows he loves. 

Why does he read those fanfics? 

Because he loves Norman Reedus but Norman doesn't feel the same way and Sean's not going to be able to live in this world anymore alone. 

Comic con was only a few weeks away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much AU and OOC so much so much it hurts.


	3. Ch. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norman takes his flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I suck at spelling and grammar in general. I'm sorry if it really bothers you. I type too fast and make too many mistakes. Sorry.

Norman Reedus woke up early with a sore back. Great he thought to himself.

He had to fly down to Texas today for the Con. He was staying at Sean's because why not. They would both then head down to the Con together. Sean was going to pick him up at the airport, it made up for everything that could go wrong just to know that he would see Sean. 

Norman had talked to Sean a few times since he sent him that story and each time he sounded stranger and stranger. It was almost like he sounded tired and everytime he asked if something was wrong Sean ignored him. 

It didn't really worry him Sean was always fine. Bastard could wether the second coming without a scratch. 

Norman grumbled as he got out of bed and slowly dressed himself. Atlanta was fuckin hot all the time it seemed. He hated it and now he was going farther south. Fuckin great.

The drive to the airport was about as eventful as watching paint dry. He passed through security fairly quickly. He ran into a few fans that wanted a photos or an autograph. 

That never bothered Norman much but right now he needed to get on this plane. Like now. 

Norman kinda ran past everyone once he finished with the few people that knew him in hope that there were no more and got on the plane. He rides coach because he didn't want to sit with snobs. It was as simple as that he didn't want to be one of them at all. He wanted to be him. 

That reminded him how much if he was truly himself he would have a boyfriend. A boyfriend named Sean. 

He took the seat by the window and sighed sitting down. Finally, Norman pulled up his hood and put on his Ray Bans and just as he started to to close his eyes someone sat down next to him. 

Norman turned his head to look at him his good falling down. It was a small kid about 10 Norman have him a smile and the kid just stared up at him like a cow. 

"Your Daryl Dixon." The kid awed. 

"Shhh, kid but yea I play him." Norman smiled. 

"Wow. Norman Reedus. Wow. Oh I won't tell anyone! This is the coolest. I love your show! Can you sign my,um," Norman inwardly sighed as the kid moved his hands around in his pockets and pulled out his phone. "This!"

"Sure kid. Name?" Norman smiled and slid his hand in his pocket and pulled out a sharpie. He guessed it was strange but who cared. 

"Roger!"

"Alright, Roger" Norman signed the phone and handed the phone back. "I need you to do something for me." 

"What is it?" Roger bounced around. 

"Ok well I'm tired and I don't want people to know it's me of I can help it so don't tell anyone ok?" Norman asked. 

"Oh sure I can do that real well!" Roger nearly yelled and Norman quieted him. Just then a women walked over and say next to the boy who Norman guessed was the mother. 

"Rog, are you bugging this man?" the women scolded. "I'm sorry he's usually so quite." She looked at Norman closely. 

"Do I know you?" the women stared Norman down. 

"Umm no ma'am. I don't think so." Norman felt like a piece of meat being eyed up by a wolf. 

"Of course you don't know him. Here let's play a game!" 

The women tore her eyes away and started talking with her son. Norman felt thankful and just as he was about to turn back to the window he saw Roger wink at him and smile widely. 

Norman nodded his head and turned back to the window and drifted off just as the plane took off.

*time lapse to whatever airport he was heading toXD*

*ding* 

Norman was woken to a bing and a poke on his arm. He turned to see it was Roger. 

"Pssst, you have to get up now. The lady is talking." He whispered. 

Norman turned to the cockpit to see a women standing and talking. Norman flew so much now he didn't even need to listen. 

"Thanks lil man." Norman smirked and whispered back having fun with the kid. 

They touched down with a soft bump and then Norman took his bag and started to leave to terminal. He only had a carry on bag seeing as he only needed a few things. 

He was standing looking for Sean when he felt a tug on his arm. 

"Hey Mr. Reedus?" Norman recognized the voice of Roger. 

"Yea?" Norman tore his eyes away from the mass of people. 

"Can I get a photo too?" Roger stuck out his lower lip. 

Norman chuckled and said sure. He bent down and he and the kid took a photo. A few people turned to look but no one really paid attention for more than a few seconds. 

"Rog? What are you doing?!" Norman turned to see his mother rushing over. 

"Better scram now. Bye." Norman chuckled. 

Has he was leaving he heard the mother scold her child who when Norman turned back once just smirked at him. Norman liked him. 

Norman had a kid. Mingus. He loved the kid but he was reaching the age were he wanted to be alone and most times was with his mother anyway. The kid was also turning into a brat although he keep that thought to himself. 

Norman's eyes still scanned the mob in look at Sean until his eyes found him. 

Sean was right there. He was beautiful as always. Norman had to smile brightly. His hair had grown out and Norman would kill just run his hands through it. As Norman went over the smile fell away. Sean looked over. Thinner? No he was still muscled and lean. His overall atmosphere was gloomy. 

Sean sat waiting for his friend so he could take him home. He wasn't really thinking. He knew he should check the time to see if he should get up yet and greet Norman but he couldn't force himself to do it.Sean turned his head up feeling eyes on him. Norman stood a few feet infront of him. Eyeing him with worry. Shit. Play it off, be happy.

Sean got up and walked over to Norman pulling him in for a hug. Norman rapped his own hands around the man in front of him. Norman tried so hard not to inhale deeply. Sean smelled heavenly. It was down right intoxicating. 

Thing Norman didn't know was that Sean was having the same exact problem. 

The embrace ended to quickly for the both of them. 

"So," Sean smiled so brightly Norman thought he glowed and the worry he felt before was washed away. "Want to head home?" Sean's insides twisted at the thought of home. If only it was his and Norman's true home together. But no, Norman was a guest. His home was his and his alone. Boy was he alone.

"Yea. This is all I got." Norman grinned holding up his bag for Sean to see. He also did things like this like hold up his bag. He made an idiot of himself. He truly couldn't help it. 

"I see that. Let me take it for you." Sean didn't even wait for Norman to reject him. He wouldn't be able to handle rejection even something as simple as this. He just grabbed the bag and slung it over his shoulder. 

Norman thanked Sean even though he thought it was strange to have a grown man carry his stuff. They had made it all the way and no one had spotted either if them. Norman was about to thank whatever god was listening when he search a girl make a strange noise and knew that they had seen one of them. 

Norman and Sean both turned to the noise and spotted a teenage girl rushing over. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a shirt that said "this is my zombie killing shirt" and way to much make-up odds are they wanted something from Norman. 

Norman sighed. 

"OMG. You! OMG!" the girl continued his wordless stutters. These were the fans that bothered Norman. The ones that acted as if he was god. Roger were the ones he liked. 

"Hi sweetie." Norman said sweetly. 

The girls eyes nearly bulged out of his eyes. 

"I love you...Can I have a photo? Oh and my friends love you too. Can you please–" the girl was cut off by an unfamiliarly soft voice. 

"Norm, I really need to get to the car I parked in a no park zone kinda." Norman stared at Sean his voice was so meek and soft. 

"Excuse me?! Can you not see I'm talking to him? Who even are you? His butler? Just go get his car and pull it around the front and go." The young girl snapped at Sean. 

Norman stood stunned. No one. Absolutely no one can talk to Sean like that. Norman glared at the girl before quickly turning to Sean who hadn't said a word. 

Sean just stood. Norman watched as his eyes glazed over and watered up slightly. 

"I'll leave." he whispered before turning and leaving the terminal. 

* 

'See Sean, see it's what I've told you. Washed out no one cares. Just end it. If not for yourself do it for Norman. He has to pretend to care all the time. Just go.' 

"I'll leave." Sean turned and left. 

*

Norman watched Sean leave and he had no clue what to do. He looked broken. That wasn't normal. 

Norman expected him to give the girl some godly speech or something not break. 

"Excuse me? Can I have my photo?" Norman slowly turned away from the door to the girl. 

"No." He stated simply and tried to leave. His temper was flaring at this girl. She dare talk to Sean like that. 

"No? Excuse me?" She said in a snip. 

"I'm leaving." Norman walked away when he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

"I want my photo." She stated simply. 

That was it. She needed to back off. 

"Listen up, you don't talk to my boyfriend like that got it?" Norman growled at her then gasps when he realized what he said. 

"Your boyfriend?" the girls eyes went wide. 

Norman didn't even answer he just turned and speed walked away. His ears were ringing. Oh shit what if that like bitch had a fanpage or something like that. Oh shit. 

Norman felt the hot air hit his skin the moment he exited the building. Now all he needed to do was find Sean. This was not going to be easy. 

Norman wondered around a few minutes and as if the gods took pity on him, he saw the car in the distance. 

"Fuckin finally." Norman mumbled. He was sweating his balls off in this heat not to mention that was extremely pissed at that girl and extremely worried about Sean. 

As he got closer to the car he saw Sean sitting in the drivers seat. He looked sick. He was ghost white and unmoving. Norman walked right up to the passenger side window and taped on it and until then Sean didn't even notice him. 

The tap seemed to stir him and he snapped his head to the side window and smiled up at Norman. He unlocked the door and Norman crawled in. 

The car itself was making noise but it was silent in the car. Norman was still fuming and Sean was feeling lost. Each one lost in thought. 

"Let's go home." Norman said quietly. 

Sean nodded and backed the car out of its spot and drove off. Norman needed to talk about this. He needed to. 

"Sean." Norman whispered quietly.

"Yes, Norman?" Sean said surprisingly cheerfully glancing over at Norman. Norman was completely taken back by this but quickly recovered. 

"About that, back there, that shouldn't happen. Never. Not to anyone, especially not you. I could have killed her. I would have. Sean are you ok?" Norman glanced over at Sean to see his response. He wasn't even listening his face was glazed over. 

"Sean?" 

Sean turned and smiled. "Yea what's up?" 

This was wrong. Norman started to worry, this was far from right. 

"Are you ok?" Norman eyes worried all across Sean's face. 

"Of course. Here we are. Home at last..." Sean announced a little louder than need be. "at last..." Norman heard him whisper that last part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Where do you think this story will turn? Please comment your thoughts. That's what I love for!


	4. Ch. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The voices are always there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry whatever happens don't worry

Sean settled Norman into the guest the room it was just a short walk to his. Norman had a bathroom right across the hall it was all for himself, seeing as Sean had his own in his bedroom. 

"Here you are. I'm going to order pizza. what do you want on your half?" Sean was so happy Norman though. It wasn't right. 

"Sean, your letting me crash here the least I can do is order it go out and get it and pay." Sean was about to protest he could buy. He had money he didn't need others doing it for him but a shift of Norman's eyebrows told him this topic was non-discussable. 

He wasn't poor. He could buy. He could give out his guest room. He wasn't worthless. He could do things. He could...

"Alright Norm, just cheese..." Norman watched as Sean's face glazed over again as if he was sick. "I have to get the paper plates out and shit...go get the food ok?" 

Norman nodded still worrying over Sean. Sean walked over to the counter and threw his keys at Norman who caught them with ease. "I'll be back in fifteen minutes. I'm just going to the usual it's the only one I know where it is." 

Sean nodded and walked over to the kitchen and started looking for plates. He looked lost but also like he was waiting for something. Was he waiting for me to leave? Norman though. Just as Norman thought this Sean turned around and shooed him away to the door. 

Norman said goodbye again and left. 

Sean heard the door click and he stood perfectly still. He waited, there it was the car starting....and...there it's gone. Sean gasped and slide to the floor the bottom row of cabinets to his back. He could do things. He could. He could. 

'Do it.' 

'No.'

'Now.'

'I won't.'

'Do it right now you worthless piece of shit.' 

'Ok.'

Sean stood shaking and slowly made his way down the hall. He stopped and looked into Norman's room. 

'He won't care.' Sean was glad the voice was back to a nameless voice. 

'Yes he would.'

'No he won't trust me. I know him. His kind they don't care.' 

'Ok.'

Sean started walking to his room. This was Sean. The real Sean. All he wanted as sleep and peace. No one anything. It was so simple. Sean walked into his bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. There it is...

'Finally I've been tired of waiting.' 

Sean stopped mid reach. The voice he knew it again. Norman. Sean felt tears form in his eyes. The razor wasn't tiny but it wasn't an means a kitchen knife. It's was clean and new. He had replaced the new one and gotten two new ones. It was pretty when he thought about it. 

"I'm ready..." 

He held the razor as if it might disappear and lowered it to wrist and made one swiftly motion up to his elbow. He stood staring at it as blood spilled out. 

'You and I know that won't do it. The other now.' 

Sean listened and switched hands and repeated. He stared into the mirror at himself as his face paled. He hated it. With a yell he pulled his fist back and slammed it into the mirror shattering it everywhere. He leaned back on the wall and slide down to the floor. 

He sat on the floor and his ears filled with cotton and he was very sleepy. His last two thoughts where that he should have closed and locked the door and that he heard Norman yelling his name. Sleep fell over him as he heard his name called. Peace finally.

* 

The moment Norman stepped into the house and knew something was wrong. Horribly wrong. It was quiet, too quiet. Sean was loud, always singing and talking on the phone or jut moving about. But right now nothing. 

"Sean?" Norman called out. 

Nothing. Strange. Norman set the pizza down and noticed that there weren't plates out but some cabinets were slightly open. 

"Sean! Where are you?" 

Norman stood and thought. He might have gone out. Two problems with that one he had the car and two no note. 

Norman walked around calling out before he went down the hallway with his and Sean's bedroom. 

"Sean! This isn't funny anymore!" 

Norman walked into Sean's room and noted that the bed was still perfect and made. As Norman turned to leave the room he looked into the bathroom and forgot how to breathe. 

No. He won't. He couldn't. He loved him! He wouldn't do this to him. 

"Sean..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said don't worry! Trust me


	5. Ch. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norman sees Sean in the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I first want to start off on saying I'm sorry for the huge gap in time here. I just completely forget until someone jump starts me into it. PLEASE SORRY IT SUCKS. IGNORE SPELLING AND GRAMMAR! It sucks.

The drive was fast and quick, maybe it was long and slow but it flashed before Norman in a blur. Everything right now was a blur. It was a blur calling 9-1-1. It was a blur trying to apply pressure to the wound like the woman franticly told him to do. It was blur when one paramedic had to drag him away from the man he loved so the could work. It was a blur has he stepped into the ambulance and a blur as a young women lead him to a seat. That was hours ago. 

The actor sat unmoving in the hospital chair, had it been any other time he would have complained that it was a lumpy, old uncomfortable chair but right now that was the so far from his mind it didn't even enter. Norman lost himself in his head. He wasn't thinking about anything really, supposed that wasn't the best thing he should be doing but he was just drifting away. Shock he remembers someone saying. 

He looked down at his hands. They were red and crusty covered in blood. Not the blood he was used to being covered in, the stuff they use on set. No this was Sean's blood, it was all over him. Norman felt his throat constrict involuntarily before he bolted up out of his seat and ran into the hallway. 

He looked around for the nearest nurses station. He bounded over to it before rushing his words out in a jumble, "Sean. Sean Patrick, where is he? Is he alive? I came with him and no one in the fucking place has even told me where he is?"

A blonde nurse looked up at him, before typing on his computer, his looked back up and his eyes were to sympathetic, "I'm sorry, sir. But he your boyfriend doesn't seem to be excepting visitors of any kind, per his request."

Norman furred his eyebrows together skipping off the fact that he had referred to Norman as Sean's boyfriend and instead jumping to the part of, "You mean to tell me he's awake?" 

"Yes apparently," the man smiled, "has been for a while."

"What room?" Norman asked lowering his head to look at his hands that had slowly balled up. 

"Sir, like I said no one is aloud in. I understand you checked him in and want to make sure he's alright but I can't let you." 

Norman felt himself start to shake with angry. Like hell this kid wasn't going to not let him see Sean. "Could you get me a coffee?"

The nurse looked at him, "Excuse me?"

"Coffee, you know, the go-go juice stuff?"

The man's face tightened, "I'm not your servant." 

"I know your not, if you were you would have gotten me some fucking coffee." 

"You know what buddy?" the nurse got up and started to jog down the hall, "I'm getting security," he yelled before rounding the corner. 

Perfect, Norman smiled to himself before leaning over and looking at Sean's report that was left open. He didn't want to read any of it all he needed was a room number. He looked at it, eyes darting everywhere on. BINGO, room 223. 

Norman walked over to the elevator tapping the up button and waiting. When the doors slide open he stepped inside and taped 2, just as the doors closed he caught a glimpse of the nurse returning with a hospital security guard looking fury as he looked around. Norman chuckled to himself before remember what he was doing and why he was here. 

When the doors slide open he was sweating. Why hadn't Sean wanted to see him? He walked down the hallway, foot steps echo three or four times before dissipating. Norman hadn't realized his feet had stopped moving. He liked up at a closed door with three white numbers on it. 223. Norman reached for the handle and slowly opened it. He nearly feel over when he saw something living in the white hospital bed. 

"Hey Sean."

"You shouldn't be here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it sucks.


	6. Ch. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *update*  
> UPDATE  
> UPPPPDATE!  
> It only took half a year.   
> Wooohoooo and it stillllll suuuuuckkks!

"Excuse me?"

"You fucking heard me, you shouldn't be here. Get out."

Norman's jaw nearly hit the floor when heard that. Sure Sean could get a little rude sometimes and pissed just like everyone else but never once as he told Norman to go away with such venom and sternness. Norman stood gasping like a fish trying to figure his next move when he remembered what had put Sean in the hospital. 

"Why did you do it?" Norman mumbled staring at the floor, still standing in front of the door. Sean's eyes feel onto his hands which he folded on his lap. He picked at the IV sticking out of his right arm. He mumbled something that Norman couldn't make out. "Huh?"

"I said, 'it doesn't matter'! It doesn't matter at all because you know what I'm still here. All I want to do is get out and go home and then the freakin convention," Sean face was turning red as he gasped to get the words out. Norman walked over to the bed pulling a chair up to sit next to Sean. 

"Why would you try and leave me? Dude you know how much you mean to me," Norman snorted in his head, Sean likely had no clue how much. Sean's eyes darted up to Norman's face. 

"How much? Tell me honestly how much," Sean said. Norman wasn't sure how honest he should be. Whether it would be worth it to just tell Sean everything. He thought against it, he would just tell him he was the best friend he had ever had and couldn't lose him. It wouldn't be a lie it just wouldn't be the whole truth but as soon as he looked at Sean all the words died on his tongue and something else feel out instead.

"I love you," Norman's face was on of pure terror as he stared at Sean who was gasping at him shock. "I-I'm oh Sean-" 

"Did you mean it?" Sean asking, cutting into Norman's ramble.

"Ummmm? Yes? Yes," Norman said not sure what the right answer was. 

"Good."

Good? Good. What does that mean? Norman's mind raced around itself faster than the speed of light. He was so wrapped up himself he didn't even notice Sean's hand fisting the front of his short. What he did notice was Sean pulling him down until their faces were only inches apart. 

"Sean, what-"

"Shut up." 

Sean closed the shirt distance with a final and tug and before Norman knew what gaping his lips were on Sean's. He was shell shocked he didn't react, he didn't know how he was supposed to react to this. Sean must have noticed and started to pull back. Norman's brain jump started and he reached down and pulled Sean back. This kiss was fierce and passionate and left them both lightheaded. When Norman finally pulled back he wasn't sure what to say thankful Sean did. 

"I have been wanting to do that for years."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you it sucked.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue where this is going it has like forty different paths and each one makes sense to me. I'm sorry for any grammar errors. Forgive me. PLEASE COMMENT WHAT YOU THOUGHT!!!!!!


End file.
